


Смысл и память

by Alfhild



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: Выжить, цепляясь за смысл. Выжить чужой памятью.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Солдат - модифицированный введением мако-энергии служащий корпорации ШИНРА, монополиста по производству энергии в мире Гайя.   
> Мако - жидкая форма энергии Лайфстрима, потока, дающего жизнь Гайе. Мако может быть сконцентрирована в виде Мако Камня, он же Материя, который используется для техномагических действий.

Зак терпеть не мог наркоту и алкоголь. Однажды он в увольнительной нажрался дешевого пойла до положения риз и чуть не рехнулся. С другой стороны, а как бы он иначе выяснил, что больше всего на свете боится распада смысла? Это знание помогло ему пережить мако-инъекцию, сделавшую его Солдатом. Он сумел собраться и сохранить себя, пережил инициацию и стал Солдатом.  
Здесь это не помогало. Никакое волевое усилие не могло заставить его мышцы двигаться по команде. Даже смотреть он мог только вперед. И если ассистент — был там один такой, то ли пугливый, то ли суеверный — опускал ему веки, то Зак и не видел ничего, только слышал. С одной стороны, то, что Зак видел в этой сраной лаборатории ебнутого на всю голову профессора Ходзё, хотелось как можно скорей развидеть. С другой — было пиздец страшно.   
Голова работала урывками. Бодрствование наступало внезапно. Зак подозревал, что Ходзё не в курсе, что подопытный в сознании. Профессор болтал постоянно, бормотал под нос, сварливо объяснял ассистентам, что надо делать и зачем. Так что постепенно из всяких обрывков у Зака сложилась вполне цельная кратина происходящего. Ебнутый профессор, похоже, искал способ сделаться бессмертным. В результате у него получались бессмысленные чудовища, умиравшие в муках. Ходзё искал способ перенести память человека в другое тело. С искусственными телами у него пока не получалось, зато на основе какого-то вирулентного агента ему удалось добиться переноса от одного человека к другому. Реципиент превращался в подобие оригинала — ретровирус менял его фенотип и переписывал память. Загвоздка была в том, что для переноса требовалось адское количество мако-концентрата, способное убить обычного человека. Вот Ходзё и воспользовался возможностью заполучить подлежавшего списанию Солдата.   
Пока Зак гадал, кто он сам в этих опытах — донор или реципиент, он увидел второго подопытного. Увидел мельком — только светлые волосы, к тому же неровно обкромсанные. Заку словно ледяной воды за шиворот налили. Неужели эти суки вытащили из реактора Клауда? Но с Ходзё сталось бы забрать тело и поддерживать в нем жизнь, пытаясь переписать память. С этого момента Заку загорелось знать точно, и он вцепился в этот смысл, чтобы мир в его голове не развалился на части окончательно. Он раз за разом пытался пошевелиться. Хотя бы моргнуть. Повернуть голову хотя бы на пол-градуса. Было ли причиной его фирменное упрямство или просто повезло и лаборанты потеряли бдительность, но Зак выиграл.  
Очередное пробуждение сопровождалось болью. Больно было даже открыть глаза. Открыть! Глаза! Веки поднялись, когда Зак этого захотел. Перед лицом колыхалась зеленая завеса. Зак скосил глаза — он был погружен во что-то вроде огромного стакана, заполненного концентированным мако. Болели все мышцы. Зато он повернул голову и пошевелил руками. Точнее, пальцами. Руки, ноги, туловище были прихвачены стальными обручами к конструкции вроде креста. Зак усмехнулся. Мако и Солдат, Солдат и мако — вот лучшие союзники.   
Сквозь зеленую пелену он разглядел лабораторию — в ней никого не было. Отлично. Зак глубоко вдохнул зеленый светящийся туман, дождался, пока в голову ударит тяжелая теплая волна, и рванулся. С оглушительным скрежетом разошлись захваты на руках, затем остальные. Они были рассчитаны на Солдата, но этому конкретному Солдату систематически вводили слишком много мако… Фигня война. Зак ударил по стеклу. Еще раз. Подобрал обломки захвата, зажал в ладони, как кастет. Ударил снова. Стекло пошло трещинами. Еще раз. Стакан рассыпался осколками-кубиками, как порядочное закаленное стекло, и Зак оказался на свободе. Вокруг него еще вился струйками концентрат мако. Рядом стоял второй стакан, и в нем на такой же конструкции висел невысокий парень со светлыми волосами. Зак саданул по стакану так, что чуть не расшиб руку. Хватило двух ударов. 

В одиночку Зак ушел бы от погони. Но бросить беспомощного Клауда Зак не мог. Парень так и не пришел в себя. Он ничего не соображал, мог выполнять только прямые четкие команды и даже имени своего не помнил. Зато топал рядом, как заведенный. Раньше Заку приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы Клауд за ним успевал на марше, теперь же они шли в одном темпе. Еще Зак заметил, что голубые глаза Клауда приобрели неестественно синий оттенок, как у Солдат после мако-инициации. Клауду повезло — не будучи Солдатом, он выжил после тех доз мако, которые ему вводили в лаборатории. Зак не верил, что разум Клауда мертв, он говорил с ним, болтал непрерывно — Клауд смотрел сквозь Зака, и все.  
Когда-то Зак думал, что у него есть мечта и честь. Мечта обернулась службой в Корпорации, а честь ка-кто выгорела по дороге. Теперь Корпорация отторгала его, как чужеродный элемент, и Зак был этому рад. Если бы его, раненого, не списали и не отдали Ходзё как лабораторную крысу, так и служил бы, старательно закрывая глаза на то, что Корпорация убивает людей и плодит чудовищ. Так что теперь мечта — уйти, а честь — вытащить Клауда, который точно ни в чем не виноват. А там посмотрим, найдется и смысл в жизни. И пусть Ходзё подавится своим бессмертием.

Когда их все-таки догнали — в пустошах, далеко от дороги, — Зак усадил Клауда у валуна побольше.   
— Я не дам им вернуть нас в лабораторию. Ты веришь?  
Клауд серьезно смотрел сквозь Зака.   
Зак стиснул зубы и пошел навстречу погоне. Ого, целая рота против одного Солдата! Зак усмехнулся и взялся за рукоять Бастера.  
Они знали, что такое Солдат с мечом и попятились. Но они тоже были солдатами, у них был приказ, и они пытались остановить его на расстоянии, не допустить ближнего боя. Потому что ближний бой, ребята, это фонтаны крови, головы, руки и ноги отдельно от туловища. И нет роты — только разрубленные тела в лужах крови. Репортаж из вивисекторской лаборатории профессора Ходзё, спешите видеть. Анатомически правильный кишечник, здоровое сердце и все такое.  
Как правило, пехота мало что может противопоставить Солдату — Солдат слишком быстр и легко уклоняется от пуль, а на огнестрельное оружие у Солдата есть Материя в слотах меча и боевого браслета. Молния или файербол — и нет автоматчиков, только дымок и трупы. Но у Зака не было Материи. Знали они или нет, но автоматы в любом случае оставлаись их единственной надеждой.   
Зак поднял Бастер рукоятью вверх, салютуя и им, и прежнему владельце меча, и своей смерти.   
В него стреляли, он уворачивался, то использовал Бастер как опору для прыжка, то нес перед собой плашмя, как щит. Бастер отзывался глухими стонами, когда в него попадали пули — словно копил обиду на противника. Когда пули задевали Зака, он не стонал.  
По широкой дуге обошел, забежал во фланг. Огня поубавилось, задние боялись попасть в передних.   
Первый удар Зак нанес с прыжка. Бастер может располовинить человека от макушки до паха, но зачем? Так много лишних усилий на череп, ребра, позвоничник и таз, так много драгоценных долей секунды. Рука, плечо наискось — артериальная кровь свищет китовым фонтаном, а вы знаете, ребята, древние верили, что в артериях воздух?  
Второй набегает на лезвие сам — то есть, он думает, что на Зака, но выходит, что на лезвие. Что ж ты нетерпеливый такой, а? Движение не размашистое, экономное — зачем нам размахиваться, если ты сам очень хорошо бежишь на Бастер вот прямо животом. Размахнемся мы на третьего и четвертого, они так наивно думают, что сейчас с двух сторон проколют его своими короткими мечами, они почему-то совершенно не рассчитывают на вот эту короткую "мельницу", вот так, одного сверху вниз, другого снизу вверх, как рыбу, ой, кто это из вас ел бобы на ужин? Из живота кровь совсем другая — медленная, темная, ну и сдобрена содержимым кишечника.  
Зак уходит в перекат раньше, чем падают эти двое. Очень вовремя — над головой проходит заряд Материи. Это кто там у нас такой продвинутый? Перекат назад, забрать пистолет упавшего, перекат вперед, пиф-паф, да, дружок, тупой банальный свинец, а не Материя. Здравствуй и прощай, еще один бьет молнией, больно, черт! Левая рука немеет, пистолет выпадает. Ничего, у нас и с правой все получится. Обратным хватом, почти припав к земле, по ногам — да, вот так, наколенники вдребезги, коленные чашечки тоже. В тень, в тень, в укрытие от сосредоточенного огня. Проклятье! Зак привалился к камню спиной, ощупал бок. Знатно мокнет. Значит, времени еще меньше, чем я думал. Вперед.

— В чем смысл смерти, Клауд? — спросил Зак, опускаясь на колени рядом с другом.  
Клауд молчал.  
— Запомни меня, живи вместо меня. Ты — мое живое наследство, Клауд.   
Зак отнял руку от живота. Форменная безрукавка пропиталась кровью, пришла боль. Слишком много ранений, даже для Солдата — слишком много. Заваливаясь навзничь, Зак увидел, как взгляд Клауда сфокусировался, стал осмысленным и тревожным.   
Да, он станет живым наследством Зака! Причины сопротивляться больше не было. Клауд закрыл глаза. Чужая память ложилась поверх его собственной, как письмена ложатся на палимпсест. Реальность колыхнулась волной, пошла рябью — он больше не помнил, зачем тратил все силы на сопротивление чем-то эфемерному, неуловимому.   
Странно было только ощущать за плечом Бастер — он же должен быть короче и легче? А впрочем… Клауд Страйф, Солдат ШИНРА, дезертир, вышел к дороге и поднял руку, голосуя.   
Ходзё так и не узнал, что для успешной передачи памяти нужна смерть донора. Впрочем, это ничего бы не изменило.


End file.
